


Little Things We Do [DISCONTINUED]

by shy_shy_shy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (Just a kiss on the cheek though), And I love them so much uwu, And Jisung calls Changbin 'Baby', Baby Changbin, Because he thinks Changbin is a baby, But he's a good Hyung, Changbin regresses younger than Jisung, Cute, Gen, I will make that a proper tag, Jisung has cute cheeks, Minho is a bad influence lol, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, So he calls Jisung 'Hyung' in Little Space, Watch me - Freeform, and Jisung is correct, little!changbin, little!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_shy_shy/pseuds/shy_shy_shy
Summary: " When Changbin first encountered little Jisung watching cartoons in the living room thinking no one was home, Jisung had panicked and fled to his bedroom. Changbin had ran after him and explained his own situation. By the end, they were both flushed with embarrassment and Changbin had run away to his own room as soon as the conversation ended. "





	1. O N E

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really happy with this? Its longer than anything I've uploaded here and I wrote it (mostly) in one go, which I normally can't do. I might write more chapters with the other members finding out but I don't know if I can write that much without ruining the whole thing. 
> 
> I also upload everything from here onto Wattpad compiled it a One-Shots book.
> 
> (The reason the summary and notes weren't added before because AO3 didn't want to post it with them included, so I literally downloaded the app so I could add it).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this?

"Sungie-Hyung! Sungie-Hyung, look! I draw Gyu!" 

Changbin excitedly held up his picture for Jisung to see. Although it was just an odd looking blue blob with eyes, both littles thought it was a masterpiece. Jisung gasped and smiled, "Binnie is great at drawing, you can be artist when we're big boys!"

Changbin giggled happily at the compliment. "What you drawing Sungie-Hyung?" Jisung held his own piece of paper up. Different coloured stickmen with poorly written names beside them decorated his page. 

"This one is Channie-Hyung, this one is Minnie-Hyung, Woojinnie-Hyung, Minho-Hyung, Lixxie-Hyung and Innie-Hyung!" He proudly pointed each stickman out as the other members of the group, then he began to giggle uncontrollably as he turned the paper over to reveal a stickman drawn from the top to the bottom. "And this one is Hyunjinnie-Hyung! He's as tall as the trees so I put him here!"

Changbin clapped and giggled, "Sungie-Hyung's great too!" 

It hadn't always been like this between the two littles. When Changbin had first encountered little Jisung watching cartoons in the living room, thinking no one was home, Jisung had panicked and fled into his bedroom. Changbin had followed him and explained his own situation. By the end, both of them were flushed with embarrassment and Changbin had run to his own room as soon as they had finished the conversation. What made it even worse was that Changbin had a younger regressing age despite being the older of the two, as the Hyung he was filled with shame that he acted like more of a child than Jisung did. It had taken Jisung finding a stressed out, little Changbin crying under his bedsheets for them to finally talk and interact properly.

(And if that included Jisung also slipping into little space and bursting into tears because he didn't want his friend to be sad then that was their business).

That had been a month ago, just before 'My Pace' was released, they had been keeping their secrets for a while. Now they were happily chatting and paying together with the minimal toys each of them had (that were kept in a box under Changbin's bed). None of the other members had found out, and they hoped to keep it that way for as long as they could. Changbin and Jisung were worried about how the others would react, would they be disgusted? Would they want them out the group? Or would they just be weirded out by two teenagers acting like children? Whatever happened the other members could not find out.

 

**◦•●◉✿ ❣ ✿◉●•◦**

 

"C'mon Changbin-Hyung it's late, Chan-Hyung said we had to be back by midnight." Jisung tugged on his Hyungs sleeve who refused to get up from his chair in the studio. 

"I'm almost finished Jisung just go ahead, I'll catch up." Changbin dismissed the younger with a wave of his hand and went back to writing, ignoring the other. 

Jisung huffed and stamped his foot, "I'll hide Gyu." Changbin only hummed. "I'll snap your crayons." 

"They're  _our_ crayons Jisung, we share."

Jisung whined again, "Please, Binnie-Hyung, I don't want Chan-Hyung mad at me again." Once again he was ignored and Jisung had enough. He stood quietly for a few seconds before getting an idea.

"Seo Changbin if you don't get up now I'll have to punish you!" Jisung made his voice as scary and authoritative as possible, and it seemed to work, Changbin gasped and dropped his pen. However, it seemed to have worked too well and Changbins shoulders began to shake slightly as he cried silent tears, having slipped into little space from Jisungs yell and the fatigue from staying in the studio too long. He sniffled quietly and wiped the tears away with his fist.

"B-Binnie sorry, S-Sungie-Hyung." He hiccuped, turning to look up at the younger teen with watery eyes. Jisung's own lips began to wobble as he, too, fell into little space, he hadn't meant to scare Changbin so bad. He sniffed and wiped stubbornly at his eyes, he mustn't cry he was the Hyung now, he had to take care of Changbin.

Jisung pulled Changbin over to the couch and sat him down next to him, brushing away the others tears with the sleeve of his sweater.

"No, Sungie sorry, didn't mean to scare baby." Changbin stopped crying so much and leaned into Jisungs touch, letting his head rest on Jisungs hand, pouting as a few stray tears leaked out of his eyes. Jisung wiped them away, and pressed a wet kiss to the others cheek, "All better!"

Changbin's tears disappeared and he beamed at Jisung, leaning over to press his own lips Jisungs cheek, "All better!" He repeated and giggled, climbing onto Jisungs lap and settling himself there. Jisung hugged the smaller boy and rested his back against the couch. He had completely forgotten that Chan had wanted them home and his phone lay to the side, ignored as it blew up with texts from the Stray Kids leader.

When Chan and Woojin stormed into the studio at roughly around 1 am they didn't expect the two lyricists to be cuddled together, asleep, on the studio couch. Chan had prepared to scold the two for overworking themselves and not being back on time, but he couldn't, not when they looked so cute, huddled together on the small couch. Changbin was lying half on top of Jisung, both of Jisungs arms wrapped tightly around him and Jisung had his nose buried into Changbins dark hair, ruffling when he breathed.

Woojin snapped a quick picture on his phone saying "For Instagram." when Chan looked at him oddly. The leader shook Changbin's shoulder, the younger instantly blinking his eyes open. Upon seeing Chan and Woojin he shot up, jostling Jisung and waking him up too. "We're sorry Hyung, we fell asleep and-"

Chan cut Changbins rambling off, "Its fine Changbin-ah, just come home instead next time, yeah. C'mon it isn't great for your backs to be sleeping on an uncomfortable couch." Chan dragged the smaller teen off the couch, steadying him when he almost tumbled over sleepily. Woojin dragged Jisung up, who was still groggy from being woken up suddenly. 

"C'mon you two." Woojin and Chan ushered them out the studio, steadying them when they almost stumbled onto the floor. They guided the two sleepy teenagers to the dorm, the streets of Seoul mostly empty from how late it was. The dorm was silent when they finally walked through the door, Chan locking it afterwards. Turning around, he spotted Woojin trying to pry a half-asleep Changbin away from Jisung, who looked ready to drop himself. 

"C'mon Changbin-ah you can sleep in your own bed." Changbin wasn't having it and shook his head, burying his head into Jisungs chest. Jisung seemed unbothered by it all or was so tired that it wasn't even registering that he had a short teenager attached to his side. Woojin managed to wrench Changbin away with the help of Chan, the leader pushing Changbin towards their bedroom as Woojin guided Jisung to his. Chan had to physically push Changbin down and wrestle him under the covers before the younger rapper settled down, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, clutching Gyu to his chest. Chan was finally able to rest easy as the soft snores of the younger were heard from across the room.

(Changbin still slipped into Jisungs bed when he woke up in the middle of the night lonely and fussy).


	2. Minho and Woojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and Minho find out and everything's okay.

Changbin clinging to Jisung like that made Woojin suspicious. The younger was never that open with his skinship behind the camera's, much less with Jisung, and the way Jisung completely ignored him as if it was the most normal thing in the world? Even odder. Before Woojin fell asleep that night he made a note to himself to keep an eye on both rappers. 

 

**◦•●◉✿ ❣ ✿◉●•◦**

 

Woojin was the first to get up the next morning (despite being the last to go to bed). He checked all the bedrooms first, to see if anyone else was awake, Changbin's bed was empty so Woojin figured he must have been up and about somewhere, probably in the bathroom. However, getting to Hyunjin, Jisung and Seungmin's room he realised that the young rapper was not in the bathroom but still asleep in Jisungs bed, with Jisung still in it. 

Changbin was laying on top of the younger boy, head nestled against his chest. Gyu was clutched in one hand while the other was clenched in a fist next to his face. Jisung had both arms wrapped tightly around Changbin, both of them sound asleep. This was even more unusual, normally Changbin made his way into Hyunjin's bed and Jisung into Minho's but never into each others. Woojin let it go and wandered into the kitchen to make some coffee.

(Before leaving he failed to notice that Changbin's thumb had been in his mouth and his fist wasn't just beside him).

**◦•●◉✿ ❣ ✿◉●•◦**

Ever since the night before when he had unintentionally slipped into little space, Changbin had been on the cusp of slipping. He felt big but a small part of his brain felt like finding Jisung and clinging to him. It didn't help that he had subconsciously crawled into Jisungs bed when he had woken up feeling little and lonely. The younger, even in his sleep, holding Changbin tightly and nuzzling his head with a (cute) chubby cheek. 

He continued with his day as if nothing was wrong, most of the others were out, the maknae line gone out shopping together and Chan in the studio doing whatever. Only Minho and Woojin were home and Changbin didn't know where they were, he hadn't left his room since Jisung had bid him goodbye with a kiss to the forehead and promises to colour with him soon. 

It was getting boring just lying around in his bed, Gyu in one hand and his thumb in his mouth. He felt his little self creep out, even though he only really slipped when Jisung was nearby and they normally went into little space together. Changbin slipped off his bed and dragged out their little box, pulling out the crayon pack and a colouring book, it was aimed at girls but little Changbin had always been fascinated by butterflies and screw gender, right? 

With the colouring book and crayons (and Gyu) placed on the floor in front of him, Changbin lay down on the floor on his stomach, letting his legs kick up behind him. Most of the pages were done, each one meticulously coloured neatly and within the lines, either by Jisung or Changbin; they would be needing a new one soon. 

Changbin coloured with his tongue poking through his lips in concentration, working carefully to not colour out the lines as Jisung can. Colouring outside the lines was bad and Changbin didn't want to be bad. He stayed like that for a while, humming to himself random songs that came to his head.

"Changbin, Woojin-Hyung wanted to know-" Minho cut himself off. Changbin looked up so quickly he was sure he felt his neck crack. "Uhh-"

Changbin lept up from the floor, lips wobbling and Gyu clutched to his chest. Despite being walked in on he couldn't bring himself out of his little mindset, his secret remaining a secret being thrown completely out the window. 

"Binnie wasn't meant to be caught." Tears began trickling down his cheeks and he reached up to rub them away with his fist. It didn't stop more from appearing and soon he was full out sobbing, Minho still stood awkwardly in the doorway, unsure on what to do. Woojin appeared next to him, hearing Changbin's sobs from the kitchen. 

"What's wrong?" Woojin whispered to Minho, he had seen the colouring book left open and the crayons lying in a neat row beside it. 

"I don't know, I just found him colouring, then he said something about not meaning to be caught? And started crying." Woojin sighed and raised his eyebrows and Minho. "What? I can't comfort him he likes you more, you do it." 

Woojin tutted and entered the room fully, approaching Changbin like a wounded animal. The younger didn't notice him at first, eyes scrunched tightly closed as he sniffled and hiccuped quietly. They opened though when Woojin touched his shoulder and instantly Changbin reached out for him.

"Woojinnie-Hyung!" He wailed "I-I'm sorry!" 

Woojin didn't know what Changbin was sorry about but he wrapped his arms around the younger boy anyway. Changbin lay his head against Woojin's chest and cried quietly there, small sniffles and hiccups muffled by Woojin's jumper. Minho still stood at the door, even more confused because Changbin wasn't this clingy usually, not even with Hyunjn or Felix. 

 

**◦•●◉✿ ❣ ✿◉●•◦**

 

It took a while for Changbin too calm down fully, blinking sleepily. His thumb had snuck its way to his mouth, which didn't go unnoticed by Woojin or Minho but they decided not to comment on it. Gyu was still clutched close to his chest

"Do you want to explain to us what's wrong, Changbin-ah?" Woojin said gently. Changbin shrugged and snuggled closer, burying his face into Woojin's jumper. 

"Want Sungie-Hyung." Changbin didn't lift his head and it was hard to hear the muffled words, but Minho and Woojin clearly heard the 'Hyung' attached to Jisung's name. Woojin turned his head to face Minho who shrugged. 

"What do you mean by Sungie 'Hyung' Changbin, you're older." 

Changbin shook his head adamantly, "Not older! Sungie-Hyung big boy." Woojin and Minho were completely lost, Changbin was even speaking weirdly now. 

"And how old are you?" 

"4!" 

Minho and Woojin had thought Changbin had lost it, they were completely at a loss on what to do. They had a silent conversation with each other with their eyes; they should call Jisung. Minho pulled out his phone from his pocket, finding Jisung's contact and calling him. The younger picked up and Minho put the call on loudspeaker.

"What do you need, Hyung?"

"Sungie-Hyung!"

"That. We need to know what that is."

Jisung was completely silent on the other end if it wasn't for the background noise they would've thought he'd put the phone down on them.

"Um, It'll be best if I explained in person. I'll be home soon. Entertain him for me, he likes cuddling." Jisung ended the call before anyone could say anything.

"Sungie-Hyung gone?"

Both older males looked at Changbin who was pouting in Woojn's arms. Woojin patted his back.

"Yeah Jisung's gone, he'll be back soon though."

Changbin whined and snuggled back into Woojin's arms. The older suddenly remembered what he had sent Minho to originally do.

"Ah! I Haven't made lunch!" Changbin perked up at the word lunch and peered up at Woojin.

"Hungry, Hyungie."

Woojin realised that the younger hadn't left his room at all that morning, only travelling from Jisung's room to his own once they had both woken up. Changbin probably hadn't had anything to eat all day.

"Do you want some ramyeon?" Changbin nodded eagerly.

"Right you go with Minho to the living room and I'll make some ramyeon for all of us."

Minho gestured wildly for Woojin to not leave Changbin to him, but the older didn't get the hint or chose to ignore him. Changbin was already walking shyly to him. 

"Minho-Hyungie play?" Woojin glared at Minho to say yes. Minho sighed.

"Yes, Minho-Hyung will play."

"Yay!" Changbin grabbed his hand and dragged him to his (and Jisung's) little box.

**◦•●◉✿ ❣ ✿◉●•◦**

Maybe looking after Changbin wasn't so bad. The younger was content to just sit and colour with Gyu and Bunny, his (Jisung's) other stuffed toy. Minho really didn't have to do much, just tell him his colouring was good when Changbin held it up to show him.

"The ramyeon's ready!" Woojin's call made Changbin perk up and place his crayon the ground.

"Lunch now, Hyungie?"

"Yeah, it's time for lunch now Binnie, come on." Minho held out his hand for Changbin and the younger scrambled up to take it. Minho guided him to the kitchen where Woojin was, Changbin quietly chanting 'ramyeon, ramyeon' excitedly beside him.

  
Changbin sat at the table and Minho sat beside him, Woojin choosing to sit opposite them as he placed down the bowls of ramyeon.   
  
"Changbin-ah can you use chopsticks?" Woojin asked. Changbin shrugged, him and Jisung usually set times where they wouldn't be bothered or when the others weren't around when going into little space, he'd never had to use chopsticks while little.   
  
"Minho will help you then." Woojin smiled sweetly at Minho when the other glared at him. Minho was tempted to flip the older the finger but he wouldn't want to face his Hyung's wrath and Changbin would probably pick up on it. And that would not be good.   
  
Once again, Minho sighed and brought Changbin's bowl closer to him, taking the chopsticks. He picked up a good amount of noodles and held it out for Changbin to eat. Woojin smiled smugly.  
  
"It's hot, I'd blow on them to cool it down."   
  
"Hyung I swear-" Changbin gasped at Minho's choice of words.  
  
"Swearing bad! Don't be bad Hyungie! You get punished!" The youngest whispered punished as if it was a swear itself.  
  
Woojin and Minho shared a look.   
  
"Changbin-ah have you ever been punished?" Changbin shook his head vehemently.  
  
"I'm a good boy! And Sungie-Hyung is a good boy! We don't need punishment!" Changbin beamed at the two elders.   
  
"That's good Changbin-ah. Eat your food, now. It'll go cold." Changbin opened his mouth compliantly, letting Minho feed him the noodles, Minho eating his own whilst Changbin chewed. Minho nor Woojin noticed that Changbin had said 'we' when talking about being punished.   
  
Changbin kicked his legs happily under the table, the three eating in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, they just didn't need to talk. 

  
  
**◦•●◉✿ ❣ ✿◉●•◦**

 

When they had finished eating Woojin took the bowls and put them in the sink. Changbin sleepily followed Minho back into the living room. Minho watched the younger sink onto the couch, scrubbing at his eyes and yawning.   
  
"Are you sleepy, Changbin-ah?" Changbin nodded.   
  
"Let's take a nap then, help me tidy up." Changbin hopped off the couch and helped Minho to pick up his crayons and colouring book, disappearing to his room to put them back in their box. Gyu and Bunny stayed out, Changbin needing them to sleep.   
  
Minho sat on the couch, Changbin beside him. Changbin held his arms out for Minho to hold him, the older complying. Changbin crawled onto Minho's lap and lay his head against the older's chest, Minho hesitantly reached a hand to stroke Changbin's hair. Minho's warm hands made Changbin sigh and melt against him.   
  
The smaller teen surprised Minho by leaning his head up and pressing his lips to Minho's cheek.  
  
"Night night Minho-Hyungie." Changbin nuzzled his head into Minho and his breaths evened out.   
  
Woojin watched from the kitchen and smiled.

  
  
**◦•●◉✿ ❣ ✿◉●•◦**

  
  
Jisung opened the door to the dorm; it was completely silent.   
  
"Woojin-Hyung? Minho-Hyung?" He called. Woojin came rushing from the living room a finger to his lips shushing Jisung.   
  
"Minho and Changbin are asleep on the couch." He whispered. Jisung nodded and proceeded to take his shoes off quietly, following Woojin to the living room where the other two were sleeping.   
  
Woojin patted the spot next to him where he was sat and Jisung sat down.   
  
"Are you going to explain what this is? You seem to know." Jisung gulped and nodded.  
  
"It's um... Called 'little space'. A- and it helps to de-stress." Jisung stuttered over his words as he spoke to Woojin. He never wanted to have this conversation, he was hoping none of the members would find out and he and Changbin could just regress together. But Jisung knew it was inevitable.   
  
"Could you explain more?" Woojin asked gently, he placed his hand on Jisung's to try and calm the younger down.   
  
Jisung took out his phone and searched 'Little Space' tapping the first website that showed up. He handed the phone to Woojin and let him read it. Jisung watched the older read through it shaking with nerves, his teeth sinking into his lip.   
  
Woojin nodded to himself as he read through the website. "So a person in little space acts like a child? So that they can forget about stress and worries from their adult headspace?" Jisung nods still chewing anxiously at his lip.   
  
"How did you find out that Changbin was a little? Did you just find him little one day like me and Minho?"   
  
Jisung shook his head, he took a breath and let it go. "No, he found me first."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm a little too." Jisung closed his eyes and breathed in a shakily, he prepared himself for Woojin to be weirded out by the both of them, maybe he could take it (he couldn't) but telling Changbin that one of his Hyung's didn't want anything to do with him would leave the little crushed.   
  
Instead, he felt strong arms wrap around him in a warm hug. Tears leaked from his eyes and he buried his face into Woojin's shoulder.   
  
"It's okay Sungie, you don't have to cry about it."  
  
Woojin brushed his fingers through Jisung's hair gently, letting the younger cry. Only Jisung's shaky breathing was heard in the living room as he silently cried into his Hyung's shoulder.   
  
Suddenly they both felt a small body try to worm its way between them. Changbin tried to weasel himself onto Jisung's lap. Jisung sat up from Woojin's shoulder and wiped his eyes on his sweater sleeve, Changbin's own eyes were watering from seeing Jisung crying. The smaller kissed a tear mark on his cheek.  
  
"All better?" The other little said shakily, almost ready to cry himself.  
  
Woojin and Jisung smiled at Changbin's cuteness. Jisung sniffed and scrubbed at his eyes.   
  
"All better," He smiled. Changbin handed him Bunny and Jisung took the stuffed animal, hugging it to himself.   
  
"Me an' Gyu kept Bunny safe."   
  
Woojin met Jisung's eyes over Changbin's head. "He's so cute, what the heck." He mouthed. Jisung laughed, patting Changbin's head.   
  
The three heard a groan from the couch and Minho sat up, yawning. He noticed Jisung sat with Changbin and Woojin.  
  
"Ah, Sung, did you already explain to Woojin-Hyung?" Jisung nodded and handed Minho his phone.  
  
"That tells you all about it."   
  
Changbin got himself comfortable on Jisung's lap as they waited for Minho to read the website. The smaller began poking Jisung's cheek whispering 'squish squish' to himself. Jisung just sat through it, used to little Changbin being a more than a little bit odd. Woojin looked like he wanted to squeeze the life out of Changbin, cooing at his antics.   
  
"So... You just act like a child when you're stressed out to get rid of the worries of being an adult?" Minho handed Jisung his phone back and the younger nodded.   
  
"Well to me that sounds great, would rather you do that then burning yourselves out."   
  
"Aww, Hyung cares." Jisung teased, Minho flushed and scowled.  
  
"Shut up, squirrel."   
  
Changbin gasped and giggled, "Squirrel-Hyung!" He squeezed Jisung's cheeks between his hands.  
  
"Ow, Binnie stop. See what you've started?" Minho smiled smugly at Jisung.   
  
"Wait, how did you know about this in the first place?" Jisung froze and looked to Woojin for reassurance, the older nodded to him.   
  
"I'm a little too."   
  
"Well, that makes more sense."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
Minho laughed, "You act childish anyway, and you look like a baby." He pinched Jisung's cheek, the younger batting him away.   
  
Changbin wrapped his arms around Jisung's neck and pouted, "My Sungie-Hyung"  
  
Woojin laughed and patted Changbin's back, "Yes your Sungie-Hyung."   
  
The little rested his head in Jisung's neck. Changbin pressed a small kiss there and Jisung flushed red, he was used to the kisses on the cheek in little space but that's the only place Changbin ever kissed him.   
  
Jisung heard Changbin yawn, the smaller snuggling further into him. Jisung hugged him tighter and rested his head on Changbin's, nuzzling into his dark hair. Changbin hadn't dyed his hair any bright colours so it was fluffy and soft on Jisung's cheeks.   
  
Jisung hadn't realised how tired he was, he had gone to bed in the early hours of the morning and been woken up 2 hours later by a fussy Changbin, scared from a nightmare. Then he had gotten up early to go out with the rest of the Maknae line and he'd been too caught up in having fun that it didn't occur to him that he was tired at all.   
  
So, with Changbin's soft breaths against his neck, Jisung fell asleep.

  
  
**◦•●◉✿ ❣ ✿◉●•◦**

  
  
(When the rest of the Maknae line came home it was to Jisung and their Hyungs asleep on the couch. Minho and Jisung were both resting against Woojin and Changbin was curled into Jisung's chest. Many pictures were added to Instagram that day).


	3. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Changbin didn't think it was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not dead. Sadly.
> 
> I actually have two chapters for anyone who is still reading this, but I'll be posting the fourth chapter next week to give myself enough time to write the fifth. 
> 
> This chapter mainly focuses on Changbin's feelings towards his little space and doesn't feature little space itself. I've decided that this fanfiction isn't just going to be about little space but also about learning to accept yourself and others. Whilst Changbin is the most insecure about his little space, Jisung is too and I'll have a few chapters (hopefully) that are centred around him and his own thoughts about it. 
> 
> Fun Fact about this chapter and the next: the majority of this one and all of the next one was written in the bathroom at school. I have 0 friends at the moment so I have no one to sit with at the moment.

Changbin stirred from his sleep, feeling warm and well rested for once. He knew he wasn't in his bed, he was sat almost upright, and the blanket that was around his shoulders definitely didn't feel like his duvet. He nuzzled his face into the soft material of whatever was under him. Blinking his eyes open, he looked around to see where he was. 

Oh.

He was in the living room curled into Jisung's lap as Jisung slept against Woojin's shoulder. Minho had his head in Woojin's lap, his body in an awkward position and swamped in a large blanket similar to the one covering his body. 

_Oh._

Yesterday suddenly came flooding back to him and he instantly woke up fully, shrugging the blanket off to let it pool around his waist. He tried to figure out a way to get off Jisung without waking him when he heard a groan from beside him. Changbin froze and silently hoped the other to go back to sleep. However, it seemed luck was not on his side.

Changbin watched Minho slowly sit up from his place on Woojin's lap. Minho was staring confusedly around him before locking eyes with Changbin.  Changbin looked away and avoided his eyes, staring at his lap. 

"I'm guessing you're not in little space anymore?" Minho said, his voice raspy from sleep. Changbin nodded still avoiding looking at Minho. He felt a warm hand fall on his shoulder, and he hunched them forward, curling into himself to avoid the other. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Minho's voice was unusually gentle and Changbin almost gave into it but he nodded instead. The hand moved further onto his back patting it lightly. 

"I know I'm not the best member to come to with problems, but you can still talk to me, you know?" Tears sprung to Changbin's eyes and he sniffled, the way that Minho patted his back in a smooth rhythm comforted him greatly. The tears leaked out and he began to cry quietly. His breath shuddering and his shoulders shaking. 

"Oh, Bin-ah." Minho leant over Woojin to wrap his arms around Changbin, being mindful of the fact that Changbin was still on Jisung's lap. Changbin pushed his head into Minho's shoulder and cried harder, his whole body shaking. 

"I'm sorry Hyung." 

"What are you sorry for Bin-ah? There's no need to be." 

"I'm s-sorry for wasting your time on-on one of o-our free days, and m-making you take care of me even though I'm an adult." 

Minho stroked his fingers through Changbin's hair letting the other cry into his sweater. 

"You're fine Bin-ah, Woojin-Hyung enjoyed taking care of you. Also, I hate to admit it but you're very cute when you're in little space." 

Changbin mumbled something into Minho's shoulder that he couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I'm cute all the time," Changbin mumbled louder, pouting into Minho's shoulder. Minho laughed and patted his hair. 

"Sure, Binnie."

Changbin felt Jisung stir from beneath him, and he sat upright, scrubbing away his tears with his sweater sleeves. Minho returned to his original position and sat beside Woojin waiting for Jisung to wake up. 

Jisung eventually cracked his eyes open and squinted around the room, not expecting to find two of his Hyungs staring at him. 

"Morning?" He said through a yawn and moved his head from Woojin's shoulder, groaning at the pain from having it in a weird position. He peered around a little disoriented, before realising where he was. 

"Why're we still on the couch? Also Changbin-Hyung, I can't feel my legs." 

Changbin scrambled to get off of Jisung's lap, apologising and moving to beside Minho where there was space free. 

"The others probably didn't want to wake us up so they left us here, but I wish they hadn't my back hurts like a bitch," Minho complained.

"Mine too."

Changbin smiled smugly, "Mine doesn't."

Minho pulled him into a headlock, "well that's because you had a nice pillow named Jisung to sleep on." He ruffled Changbin's hair as Jisung, not so quietly, cheered him on. They were so busy playing around they didn't notice Woojin waking up in the middle of them. 

"Yah, don't be so loud in the morning." The three boys head shot up at Woojin's voice. Minho let go of Changbin and let him sit up again, and Jisung instantly shut his mouth. 

Before anyone could say anything else they heard a door opening from down the hall. Seungmin stumbled sleepily into the living room. "Why are you being so loud?" He muttered.

"Sorry Seungmin-ah, you can go back to bed if you want, I'll make sure they're quieter." Woojin apologised and shot a look to the other three, who looked away instantly. 

Seungmin shook his head, "I might as well have breakfast now I'm awake." He stretched and made his way into the kitchen, leaving his hyungs in the living room. 

Minho got up off the couch and stretched, his back cracking and him groaning. "I'm going to see if I can bother Minnie enough to make me some." He walked after Seungmin yawning and complaining of his back along the way. 

"Me too, Hyung!" Jisung hopped off the couch and scampered after Minho, leaving just Changbin and Woojin alone in the living room. Woojin patted the space where Minho was previously sitting and Changbin slid towards him. Changbin settled his head on Woojin's shoulder, burying himself against Woojin's side, allowing Woojin to slide an arm around his waist.

"Do you think you'll tell the other members about your little space?" Woojin asked, tracing a finger up and down Changbin's ribs. Changbin shook his head vehemently, and Woojin felt his hair softly brush against his cheek.

"They wouldn't understand, Hyung. Maybe with Jisungie but not with me, I'm a Hyung they'd think I'm weird. It's like Minho-Hyung said Jisungie acts like a kid anyway so it makes more sense." Woojin wanted to kick Minho for saying that, even if they didn't know if Changbin would remember or not because he was little. He planned to speak with him about what he said when either of the two younger ones was little. 

"You need to give them more credit Changbin-ah, I'm sure they wouldn't think of you any differently, they'd probably welcome you having a way to relieve stress, they know how hard you, Jisung and Chan work." Changbin shook his head again, ending the conversation there. He turned to nuzzle his head into Woojin's shoulder, the other man reaching his hand up from Changbin's waist to push his fingers through Changbin's hair. 

"Changbin-ah, Woojin-Hyung! Minnie made you two breakfast too!" 

Woojin patted Changbin's head lightly.

"Let's go eat Bin-ah." 


	4. Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan figures it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One week later" I lasted long on that one. When did I even post the last chapter? Was it yesterday? I don't know to be honest. 
> 
> It was annoying me so badly having something finished but not posted so I just decided to do it now (I'm meant to be doing English homework, whoops).

Whilst Chan had thought Changbin's behaviour with Jisung was a little odd, he didn't think anything of it. It wasn't until he found Jisung acting almost similarly, although less clingy, towards Minho that he finally started to investigate. (They hadn't known he was watching but they didn't need to know he was).

First, he checked Jisung's room for anything suspicious. Finding nothing but a large stuffed rabbit lying on the young rapper's bed, he searched through Changbin's side of their room. 

It took him a while, but he finally found a small cardboard box pushed to the back under Changbin's bed. He pulled it out, wriggling under the bed to grab it and sliding back out. Opening it, Chan found a pack of colouring crayons, meticulously placed in the box in order of the rainbow, a pack of colouring pencils also arranged in order and a colouring book. 

Chan opened the colouring book, two names were messily written on the bottom of the first page; 'Sungie and Binnie'. He continued to flick through finding most of the pages full with neat colouring either done in crayon or the colouring pencils. The crayon colourings signed with 'Binnie' and the pencil 'Sungie'. 

It all finally seemed to click in his mind. 

Having a Tumblr, the term 'Age-Play' had popped up in his feed once or twice. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he'd clicked and read through the blogs that had been linked to it. Never would he have guessed that anyone that he knew would be into that or anything related, let alone two of his bandmates. 

Chan couldn't be so sure though, he just needed the proof. 

**◦•●◉✿ ❣ ✿◉●•◦**

 

Chan went to Minho at first, but the other just told him to ask Woojin, but then Woojin told him that it wasn't his place to tell him and that he'd have to ask them himself. 

Screw Woojin for being so nice. 

Chan didn't even know when he could confront his two members about their 'Little Space' as he had found it was called. They usually worked in the studio together and that was all, talking about anything but work was for anywhere but there. Then in the dorms, it was difficult to get them together at the same time without the other members. Chan eventually gave up on trying to speak to them both at the same time and chose just to speak to them separately. 

Chan managed to corner Jisung just as the younger had come out of the bathroom. 

"Jisung-ah I need to talk to you, alone." Chan grabbed Jisung's hand before he could say anything and dragged him to his room. Chan shut the door behind him and sat on the bed, gesturing for Jisung to sit beside him. Jisung looked at him, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Have I done something, Hyung?" Chan shook his head and tried to think about how to say he knew about Jisung being a little, without being blunt about it.

"I know you're a little." He blurted out suddenly, disregarding his idea to be subtle. 

Jisung froze in his spot before smoothing his features into a neutral expression. 

"I don't know what that is Hyung, Minho-Hyung wanted me for something, so I better go." Jisung tried to get up and run out the room, only for Chan to grab him by the arms and push him back down. 

"Sung-ah it's okay, I don't think nothing less of you, it's good you have a way to de-stress. You work too hard Sung." Chan watched as Jisung's lower lip wobbled and his eyes filled with tears. "Oh no, no, don't cry Sungie, I'm sorry I should've waited for you to tell me." Chan reached out brushed away the few tears that leaked from Jisung's eyes. 

The younger shook his head, "No, I'm happy, Hyung." Woojin-Hyung and Minho-Hyung said the same." Jisung sniffed and willed away the last of his tears. "Thank you for telling me you know, you should tell Binnie-Hyung too." 

Chan smiled and patted Jisung's hands. "Yeah, I was planning to, I saw you first, though."

"Be careful with Changbin-Hyung, he doesn't like being a little, Minho-Hyung told me he cried in and out of little space when he and Woojin-Hyung found out.

Chan frowned at Jisung's words, Changbin really wasn't someone who would cry too easily. Even when he did cry it was quiet and to himself so no one else could hear. 

"Okay, Sung-ah." Jisung got up to leave before he did he turned to Chan. "I wouldn't tell him you went through our box either, he'd be more upset that you did that than anything else." Chan flushed smiled apologetically. 

"Sorry, I had to confirm it before I went to either of you." 

Jisung grinned and left the room to find Minho. Chan stayed behind trying to figure out what he'd say to Changbin. 

**◦•●◉✿ ❣ ✿◉●•◦**

Getting Changbin on his own without the others being suspicious was harder than it seemed. The rapper was always with either Felix or Hyunjin, and if he suddenly asked Changbin to speak alone then the other two would want to know what was happening too. Chan would rather not come up with some lame excuse. 

He finally did get an opportunity after dance practice and Changbin had just showered, coming into their room to grab a hoodie and going to leave. Chan grabbed his attention before he left. 

"Hey Changbin, does anyone need you right now?" 

Changbin turned to look at him and shook his head. Chan smiled.

"Good can I talk to you then?" Changbin looked confused but agreed anyway, going over to sit on Chan's bed. 

"I've already talked to Jisung about this, and Woojin and Minho." Changbin still looked confused. 

"About what, Hyung?" 

Chan couldn't approach this the same way he did with Jisung, but he didn't know any other way. 

"Changbin-ah." He paused a little, "I know about your little space." Chan waited for Changbin to react, but the younger rapper just looked at him blankly. 

"I don't know what that is Hyung." Changbin had a similar reaction to Jisung, but instead of trying to leave he just sat staring blankly at Chan. 

"Jisung tried the same trick Changbin-ah, I know you know what it is." Changbin shook his head adamantly.

"I don't, Hyung! I don't know!" He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Chan didn't manage to catch him in time like he did with Jisung and Changbin disappeared down the hallway. 

"Changbin! I haven't finished talking!" Chan yelled down the hall but was ignored. He sighed and sank down onto his bed, pushing his head into his hands. 

Chan heard the door open and he looked up, Woojin walked in, dragging a reluctant and teary-eyed Changbin behind him. "I caught him before he could go anywhere." 

Woojin tried to pull Changbin forward, but the smaller shook his head and hid behind Woojin. "Changbin-ah it's just Chan, he won't think of you any differently." Changbin shook his head again and buried his face into Woojin's back, gripping onto the tallier's shirt. 

"Is he in little space right now?" Chan whispered to Woojin, the eldest nodded. 

"I think he's been feeling little all day, he was trying to cling onto Seungmin, but he pushed him away thinking he was joking around." Woojin turned his body slightly to run his hands through Changbin's hair. Changbin clung tighter and hid his head in Woojin's side. 

"It's just Chan baby, you don't need to hide." Changbin sniffled into Woojin's shirt, still keeping his face hidden. Chan stepped closer, placing a hand on Changbin's shoulder. 

"Changbin-ah it's okay, I don't think you're weird or different, some people have different ways of dealing with stress and if this is yours and Jisung's then I just have to accept it." Changbin slowly let go of Woojin as Chan spoke, moving so that he could look at Chan. Changbin's eyes filled with tears and he dived straight into Chan's arms. 

Chan wrapped his arms around Changbin as the younger cried into his neck. He patted Changbin's back soothingly and let the youngest cry. He heard a mumble by his ear. 

"What was that?" 

"T'ank you Channie-Hyung." Chan cooed and squeezed Changbin tightly. 

"You're so cute Binnie!" Changbin whined and tried to pull away, he turned his head to gaze pleadingly at Woojin. "Jinnie-Hyung, help me!" 

Woojin laughed, "Nope, you've been keeping it from him for long enough, it's his turn for cuddles now." Changbin whined and pouted at Woojin, who only grinned in return.  

When Chan had finally stopped squeezing the life out of Changbin, he stepped back and held Changbin in place by the shoulders. 

"You can come to us for anything okay, Bin-ah. Anything. We love you a lot, yeah." Changbin nodded, even if, in his little mindset, didn't quite understand. 

"Binnie loves Channie-Hyung too! And Minho-Hyungie and Jinnie-Hyung and Sungie-Hyung!" 

Chan cooed and squeezed Changbin tightly to his chest again. 


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important: please read

Usually, I hate this kind of thing where the author has more author note chapters than actual chapters, but this has to be done. 

So, I've decided to discontinue this. Jisung-Centric has become really popular lately, and I seem to have an aversion to all things typical (I don't even know why, I'm a very odd person). I've had no motivation to write another chapter of this, so I just decided to discontinue it. 

**BUT**

I am rewriting it to just be a Changbin-centric, because those seem to be in very little numbers compared to the Felix, Hyunjin, Chan and Jisung centric. I already have a first chapter written and ready to be edited, and a second partly finished.

I'll be posting new chapters in a complete new book, under a slightly different name so look out for that if you actually like what I write. :)

(I'm also so sorry for those who wanted more, but it's simply impossible for me to do anything for this). 


End file.
